clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A quick brown/Progression
My 110th playthrough: Upgraded and . Sadly, I forgot to regild most of the gilds to (my first time of getting him). I hired with a 100 lvl !!! I zoomed up to 600. I then ascended. 111th playthrough: Regilded most of the gilds to (my first time of getting him). I'm upgrading heroes a lot for a bit. I stop insta-killing at first at zone 1736. I upgraded from 175 to 275. I'm insta-killing again. I upgraded to 300. I'm still insta-killing. is now 375. What a huge boost!!! I did x25 again(400). And again(425). However, I'm still insta-killing. I got to lvl 450, and got (I almost stopped insta-killing)! I quickly got him to 25, and got his first 2 upgrades. I'm rushing to the 19th centurion boss, and got to 75. I insta-killed the 19th centurion boss, but I stopped insta-killing again at 1936( at 175). I got him to 225 at 1960, but still not insta-killing. My progress is slowing down, but still not farming(which is great)! I got a - (aka a treasure chest with 10x gold(platinum coins)), and I zoomed past 2000. I got to 325 and I went past our year zone(zone 2017)! I found another at 2018 and got him to 350. I am really sllooowwwwiiiiinnnnnnggggggg doowwwnnnn, but I'm still not farming. As I sllooowwwwlllllyyyyyy went through 2030, I got a x4^2(=x16)(as I got it twice) bonus for (400)! I got it again(425) and my run is getting fffaaasstter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm heading for , got my at 450, and got her at 2070! I'm insta-killing, but not long. I stopped insta-killing at 2090. I got her to not 2, not 5, not 15, not 25 but 50! I'm insta-killing again! I stopped insta-killing at 2123 and got her to 100. Uselessly, I got her to 150. It isn't boosting me that much. I got her to 175, and I need to get her to 200(x4 multiplier)! I went through a Primal Apparition at 2165, but I don't think that I could beat 2170 in 1 try! Man, I need to go to Active soon(as I go hybrid). I am now stuck at 2170. I now go Active as I play Hybrid. I am one-shotting criticals to them and my Combo multiplier is getting huuggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeee!!! I'm even one-shotting criticals to 2200! I clicked the bee 30 times and got clickstorm (30 CPS now). It ended after 50secs. I stopped one-shotting criticals at 2220(Primal Trolgre). I did Nog-fish and got her to 225(!). I farmed at 2234. I checked the day after that, farmed and got 2.983e170 gold!!! I got from 225 to 300. My progress was going ffffffaaaaassssttteer!!!!!! I go active again. I can get 2235 with a small combo! I'm one-shotting criticals until 2260(Dearth Bat). I'm still going higher and higher! I stop one-shotting criticals (monsters)at 2267. Someone raided, and I got 671K HS! I spent it all on . I did Nog-fish at 2288, and got her to 350! I go on clicking again. I stop at 2315. It's primal :(. I finally killed the boss! I did Nog-fish again at 2316, with , and got to 425! I'm going far to 2350. I did Nog-fish at 2349 with also a (just in case) and got ! I got him to 75. I'm going fast!!!! I clicked a bee x30, and got super clicks! I clicked the bee x30 again, and got Metal Detector. I got to 100, even without going idle! I did Nog-fish at 2449, got 1.262e182 gold, and got to 200(x8). Not much. I stopped at 2466. I ascended. 112th playthrough: Upgraded , and . Can earn 3584M gold in a monster in the first lvl without a Treasure Chest! Upgrading... I quickly went through 2250. I got so easily! I upgraded him quickly to 50. My progress has been so good compared to the last world! At 2350, I got him to 125. Then 150. There isn't much difference. I'm going through 2365 and got to 200. I'm going faster. I beat 2380, and got HS. I'm getting slower. I slowly went through 2385 and beat it in the last second. I'm doing active. I can whip them once up to 2420. I'm still going. I wait. And wait. And wait. And wait until I bumped to 2460. I did Nog-fish at 2459, got 3.475e183 gold, and got him to 250! I'm clicking again. I slow down at 2473. But, I still want to click. I don't know why, but I want to. I beat 2475(primal). I let a chest appear at 2477, got gold from a mercenary (quest), got to 325 and go on clicking. I did Nog-fish again at 2507, got 4.498e186 gold and got him to 350. I stopped at 2507. I ascended. My 113th playthrough: Upgraded , , and . The 1st monster was a ! Idling... I can hire at 126! I was insta-killing up to 2000. I got to 400 and insta-killing. I did x25 again(425). And again(450). I wait until I get . I got her to 1, then 2, then 5, then 15, then 25, then 50, then 75, then 100. I got to 125. I insta-killed to 2155. was 225 at that point. I got her to 300. I'm now insta-killing until 2200. Luckily, I got to 375. Then 400. I'm not insta-killing anymore. I'm still going ffaast! Later, I got ! I got him to 75. I insta-killed to 2360. I got to 225. I'm still not insta-killing. I'm getting sllooowwwweeeeerrrrrrrr. I got him to 250. I'm now getting ffffffaaaaassssttteer!!! I open and open, and I get higher. I check another day, 1.374e189 gold gained, and got to an amazing 425!!! I'm zooming. I got to 450! I'm about to get without going Active and Nog-fishing! I wait and I get !!! I'm slowing down and was 175. I open 2 Chests and got to 200! I go clicking. I stop here. THIS COMPUTER IS GOING LIKE, CRAZY!!!!!!!! I'm DOING ANOTHER ONE. THIS MAC! My 114th playthrough: I'm on 2630. is 300. I'm slow so I have to do Active now. I do it at 2635. is 2670 so I get HHHHUUUUGGGEEE results!!!! I can easily go through 2670!!! I nog- fished at 2703, and got to 350! I'm easily going to get again! I go clicking again. I luckily went through a Primal King Stoney Bloop(level 2705)! I beat 2710. Then Primal-2715. Then Primal-2720. 3,959K HS has been earned!!! Then 2725. I wanted to Nogfish at 2729, got 3.591e202 gold and got him to 375. I gained 1.868e204 gold from Arthur, sent him to recruit a new one, and got to 425!!! I got 4.163e205 gold from Leeroy Jenkins, and got !!!!!!!!! My DPS was from 1.738e187 to 1.061e191(lvl 4 Max)!! I go idle again. I found a chest at 2763, got Max's first 3 upgrades and got him to 75!! I got MTR Gold Mining(100)! I go clicking at 2774. I killed Primal-2850. I Nog-fish at 2858. I got him to 175. I stopped at 2858. I ascended for 266M HS. My 115th playthrough: Using my 266M HS, I upgraded EVERY ANCIENT. I killed Immortal 33, and got 11,162K HS!!!!!!!! I went up to 2600. is 225. Later, I got him to 250. I did it again(275) at 2614. I'm rreeaallyy ggeettiinngg ssslllooowww... . Finally! I found a chest!!! I got him to 300. Then 325. I'm getting faster!!!! Then 350. Sadly, I'm gettiinngg ssssslllllloooooowwwwweeerr. I'm at 2662. I sllooowwwllly went through Primal-2665. I wait. And wait. And wait. And wait until I got a Chest at 2668!!! I got to 400. As I slowly went through 2670, I plan to go clicking. And I do it. I go idle since I found a Chest at 2686. I killed it and got him to 425. I go on clicking. I nog-fished just after Primal-2755, got 7.851e204 gold, and got him to 450! I stop at 2780. I nog-fished at 2779 and got to 15!!! Then 100!! I go clicking again. I stop at 2880. is 125. I nog-fished at 2879 , got 2.724e213 gold, and doubled 's level(250)!!! I nog-fish at 2906, and got him to 300!!! I Nog-fished again at 2924 and got him to 350!!! I got 4.942e217 gold from Arthur, and got him to 375. I nog-fished at 2958 and got Max to 425. I'm going to get ! I got him!!! I re-gilded most of the gilds to him. --- I am on 3085. I feel like ascending. I stopped at 3101. I farmed, go on another day, 4.553e229 gold, and got to 275. I go clicking. I stopped at 3105. I click again. I can kill the . I stopped at 3107. I ascended for 1,605M . My 116th playthrough: Using 1,605M , I spent all on , then . I continue on. I transcended for 6 . left|200x200px